


Clown Husbandry: Miniature Mardi Gras Clowns

by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye



Series: Caralee's Clown Husbandry [7]
Category: Clown Husbandry
Genre: Clown husbandry - Freeform, Miniature Mardi Gras Clowns, research papers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye
Summary: A scientific paper on miniature mardi gras clowns, written by Caralee the Clown Wrangler.
Series: Caralee's Clown Husbandry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907380





	Clown Husbandry: Miniature Mardi Gras Clowns

Miniature Mardi Gras Clowns ( _ ridiculam clara minima communia _ ):

Miniature Mardi Gras Clowns developed first in the 1880s, from a mix of feral Parade Clowns and escaped Babydoll Miniature Clowns.This strange mixture resulted in clowns of short stature, getting their figure from the Babydoll Miniatures, but with bright, Parade-like coloring.

The Mardi Gras Clown is named for the tendency it’s colorings have to stray towards purple, green, and yellow, along with the many bells, buttons, and beads they tend to grow.

The Mardi Gras Clown gains it’s temperament from both parent breeds, being quiet and non-aggressive (like the Babydoll Miniature), with a tendency to seek out large social gatherings from the Parade Clowns.

The Mardi Gras was declared an official breed by HONK (Honorable Overseers on New Knowledge (about clowns)) in 2003, and ever since have flourished in popularity. 

A Mardi Gras clown’s ideal diet will consist of small candies, kings cake, and other treats. They are also strange in that they will tolerate tea and similar, due to their Babydoll ancestry.


End file.
